The conventional vehicle seat belt or safety belt assembly includes safety belt webbing, a buckle assembly including a release button, and a latch plate which is captured by the buckle assembly to secure the safety belt webbing around a vehicle passenger. The latch plate is typically slidably associated with the safety belt webbing to allow adjusting a length of the webbing that is secured around a vehicle occupant. The user simply inserts the latch plate into the buckle to secure the safety belt, and presses the buckle release button to release same.
This basic design has been utilized by vehicle manufacturers for decades, but suffers from certain deficiencies. For example, the conventional latch plate (also referred to as a tongue) is a thin structure which may be difficult to secure to and/or release from a buckle assembly, particularly for individuals with limited or impaired dexterity. Accordingly, a need in the art is identified for alternative safety belt latch plates or tongues.
The present disclosure relates to an ergonomic safety belt latch plate. Advantageously, the disclosed ergonomic safety belt latch plate includes an ergonomic grip portion, improving user convenience in holding the latch plate. The ergonomic safety belt latch plate is configured whereby the ergonomic grip portion does not contact a safety belt webbing when the latch plate is buckled to a buckle assembly, but which lays flat against the safety belt webbing when the safety belt is in the retracted or stowed position.